Two Avatars?
by PirateGurl5
Summary: One powerful girl arrives to Republic City. The gang wants to discover who she is, but Tenzin tries not to. A secret past, new couples, new enemies you'll see in this story.


**I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF KORA**

Before judging, wait until you read the full story

* * *

After the group has defeated Amon, everything went to normal; Korra had her bendings back thanks to Aang, Mako and Bolin are still competing at the pro-bending tournaments, Asami has taken control over her father's business and Tenzin is happy with the new arrival in his family, the baby Rohan.

But there's one thing they hadn't forgotten; they'll still were together the new Avatar gang. Now it was their job to protect the city from villains.

* * *

Far from Republic City there was in the ocean three big ships. In one of those ships had on board Bumi, youngest son of Avatar Aang. Moreover, accompanying him Iroh, grandson of Firelord Zuko. Assuming their positions, one as the son of a legendary avatar that changed the world and the other as the heir to the throne of his grandfather who was best friends with the air nomad avatar, it was their job to fight with strong enemies and keep peace in each nation since they can not yet put their trust in a rookie avatar. Their job was already done after giving another frequent visit to the Southern Water Tribe to know how they're progressing now that nobody can take away from there the waterbenders. Giving them reports in notifying which is the populatio census each month, and fortunately it was growing. But now they began to weigh anchor and sail to another destination: Republic City.

In the midst of their journey they heard a strange sound under the ship. Something like ice cracking sounded deep within the sea, the ship was reeling out of control until it stopped instantly because it had hit something solid. Everyone looked out to see against what collided, an iceberg. A big iceberg. The iceberg was sphere-shaped as when Aang was trapped in a similar one, but this one didn't glow. The large round piece of ice began to rise to the surface of the sea. Everyone could have a view of what was happening while the other two ships slowly approached to help, as the ship was going to sink.

General Iroh and Bumi watched carefully in the stern of the ship as it rose to the surface. Iroh seemed unconcerned about what it could be, seeing that he always solved any problems that came before in his way. On the other hand, Bumi was amazed that an iceberg of this size appeared from nowhere. Once it could be seen out of the surface, they all stopped to look at the strange shadow that apparently was inside the ice. It's shaped resembled a human body, but only lasted a glimpse when a great noise began to be heard, the ice was beginning to break on its own. Suddenly, the ice explode completely into pieces flying everywhere. Everyone covered with their arms on the floor. When it stopped raining ice they slowly got up to see what was going on. Iroh ad Bumi were surprised by that presence. The shadow they had seen previously was alive. It was a person. It had a cape on but for the way of the body they could tell it was a girl. A girl around seventeen or eighteen-years-old was floating in the air with her eyes closed. A big flying bison appeared behind her. Then, she opened her eyes widely. The girl with beautiful emerald eyes began to make wind gusts around her trying to sink the ship that had hit the iceberg. The only one who was not affected by the wind gusts was her friend, the bison. Bumi tried to hold on to something "no! she can't be" he murmured to himself surprised by the presence of the girl.

She was tall, swarthy color as the people of the water tribe, emerad eyes as the color of the leaves on the trees in spring, long brown hair loose with the same hairstyle Katara had back in Sozin's Comet. She wore an outfit a bit loose, her pants and shirt was blue reflecting that she comes from the water tribe, but the style of the outfit was like the fire nation. And the color of her eyes were green reflecting the earth kingdom. Finally, she had a glider strapped to her back, blue, but still representing the air nation. It was very rare to see something, someone dressed like that.

She suddenly stopped and sat down over the big bison who began to fly slowly in the direction where they were going. Iroh was still shocked that he just only glanced at them go and didn't give any orders to the tripulation. "DON'T LET HER GO!" Bumi screamed as he pointed to her direction. Rapidly everyone took their positions; the waterbenders caused water to move the ship, heading quickly towards her before it could sink completely down the water, the earthbenders began throwing large rocks along with the help of firebenders who lit on fire the rocks. But no attack came to reach her, she flew very fastly like a storm. She got rid of them soon enough and kept flying without looking back.

As they couldn't do anything else to catch her, they gave up and waited for the ships to come to help them. General Iroh was mad that they didn't caught her, Bumi was worse but in a sad way. The two of them were decided to find her, and they knew where she was heading to.

**Republic City**

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Bolin said haz he jumped like a child with tantrums. "We beat you fair and square" said Korra while holding a metal ball in her arms and pinting at his chest at him with a big smile. "She's right" Mako came behind Korra and was scratching his head awkwardly in defeatment. Asami came closer too. "Girls are better" she began to say singing it and sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh! I so demand a rematch" the earthbender told her pointing at her nose. "Guys, guys..." an old man voice came beside them "we need to go" Tenzin said. "Why? we're in the middle of an important situation here!" Bolin told Tenzin very serious. "If is more important than protecting the city, stay here then" and the old airbender hopped on the flying bison. Everyone took a glance at Bolin with a serious gaze and began to run to at the direction of the bison except for Asami who went in her Satomobile. Bolin stayed behind "what! I didn't said it was true".

After they all mounted above the animal, they began to fly over the city looking for the criminal. They were also joined by the metalbending police force who didn't paid attention to the gang and went to look in another direction. The group flew on to the park. "There" Mako pointed at a swarthy man with long jet black hair and deep brown eyes near the lake. The man, supposedly an earthbender, was just messing with the things around him. He was looking for something, yet it was attention. Getting off quickly, the man smirked at their arrival as if he had been waiting only for them. "Don't try anything stupid" Korra warned him while taking some steps closer to him. "Why should I?" he told her and crossed his arms still with a smirk on his face. "What do you want then?" Korra told him very defensively, her body in position to attack at anytime. "I just came here to see him" he took a gimpse at Tenzin "I just wanna know if is true" he began to walk in his direction haz everybody was ready to fight him if he makes a dirty move. "True about what?" he placed his fists in the air ready to fight. "About her. Some say she's alive and some question the power of the avatar for her" Tenzin opened her eyes widely cause he knew what he was talking about "So it is true" the man with deep black eyes answer himself the question by the look of Tenzin's eyes. "Thanks for your information" he earthbend a big and deep hole in the ground and before jumping Tenzin spoke "she isn't real" he looked down to the floor to not make eye contact with him. "Liar" and then he jumped and dissapeared.

The metalbenders came at the wrong timing. Lin Bei Fong took some steps closer to Tenzin "what he wanted?" she gave him a serious and concerned look. "Her" Lin opened her eyes shocked "but she isn't alive" said amaze "I guess" he then kept walking to where the bison was without saying one more word. "Wait Tenzin, why you didn't stopped him? Who is she? Who is the girl he is looking for?" Korra kept walking behind him seeking for answers. "Please, not right now Korra. I'm not in the mood" he got on the bison and glanced down to the young avatar who was dissapointed he didn't answer her. He finally went flying to the Air temple.

Mako came behind her and putted a hand on her shoulder "Give him space" he adviced her. "Space of what?" she responded madly and run to the ocean. "Wait Korra!" Mako screamed. Then she waterbend herself into the water and began to swim fast. She was at the same velocity that the bison, but he landed first than her. Mako, Bolin and Asami went on the Satomobile that could surbmerge under water and get to the temple island in a matter of seconds.

Korra dry herself and went running to Tenzin who was walking slowly. "You need some explanation to do. You can't just leave me like that, without answering my questions. You hear me?" Tenzin kept walking ignoring what she was telling him. "Are you ignoring me?" she walking behind me until he finally stopped "Oh! Now you hear me" she kept quiet to see if he answer but nothing. Korra walked beside him and looked in front of them. The others came from behind running and stopped when they saw what the others two were looking at. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please! Wait before you judge of why this girl has this bending. During this story I will explain her past but before it comes out I wanna know what you think she is or how she has airbending :D

* * *

Thanks for reading

Hope you guys like it :D

Wait for the next chapter!


End file.
